Alfred Zeitel
Colonel Zeitel is a German reportedly working for the German Government on business of inspecting embassies in America. Story British Secret Service agents, Frank Carlson and Penny Pringle have been set a mission to watch the German colonel very closely during the Titanic voyage. He boarded the ship with a young protege, Willi Von Haderlitz. Zeitel is suspected of being involved in the theft of the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam for unknown reasons. Carlson intercepts his telegrams to discover the whereabouts of the Rubaiyat. At the time, Zeitel was in close contact with Serbian art dealer, Sasha Barbican. Sasha was planning on trading a painting for the Rubaiyat from Zeitel. A stowaway and associate of Barbican, Vlad Demonic would retreive the book from Zeitel's hiding place and give it to Barbican. Barbican would then repay Vlad with a necklace of diamonds in order to aid his cause. Zeitel left Sasha a secret message in the Turkish Baths regarding the Rubaiyat. In the event that the Rubaiyat cannot be found, Zeitel sends out a telegram saying that "something is wrong". All the same he sends Willi to fetch the painting. If Carlson beats Willi to the painting or Willi takes the painting first and lies that it is gone, Zeitel begins to suspect him. Willi is later found dead and Penny suspects that Zeitel is responsible. Zeitel warns Carlson to stay out of German business. When Carlson goes to find the notebook upon the smokestack, Zeitel follows him. Zeitel then confesses that he knows exactly who Carlson is and orders him to hand over the notebook at gun point. At this point the Titanic hits and iceberg. In the game, two sceanarios can occur. *Carlson sprays a gas pen, renderring Zeitel unconscious. He then flees with the notebook but is attacked by Vlad who takes the notebook. *Carlson hands over the notebook and is shot, waking up in his cabin. As the ship sinks, Zeitel prepares a bomb in his cabin to entrap Carlson. If Carlson enters the cabin he must disarm the bomb before taking a spare key and leaving. If Zeitel possessed the notebook, Carlson can then take it from the cabin with him. Surprised at his escape, Zeitel tells Carlson that he has poisoned Georgia Lambeth. Zeitel offers the antidote aslong as Carlson hands over the painting. Refusing to do so will result in Georgia's death. Of Carlson complies he can save Georgia then chase Vlad. Zeitel is next seen standing on the boat deck unable to enter a lifeboat. Carlson is prepared to give him a lifeboat pass if he returns the painting. Believing that he would be better as a living patriot than a dead one he accepts and flees the ship without the painting. However, if Zeitel keeps the painting yet does not possess the boat pass, Carlson will have failed. Notes Zeitel had cabin C-59 on the same deck as Carlson. Zeitel forgets his pipe in the Cafe Parisien where he is known to spend a lot of time with Willi, "nibbling pastries". Zeitel was played by William Bensen, a TV producer for NASA who won 10 regional Emmys for his direction of a children's science show called "NASA CONNECT." He also is famous for playing PA in the hit horror classic, "Redneck Zombies